Kingdom Klub
by The Key 2 Darkness
Summary: NEW KINGDOM KLUB! What happens when you add THE BEST characters from Kingdom Hearts, and put them in a group of crazy fan girls? Love? Hate? Chaos? YAOI! Find out inside. Dem/OC Rox/Oc Axel/OC Marly/OC Sora/OC and Xigbar will be in this mess too! Review!


Kingdom Klub ! ! !

Chapter 1: Welcome to Deptford ! ! !

A Note From A Nobody…

Top of the morning to ya! Happy St. Patty's Day everyone! And welcome to the all new Kingdom Klub! For those who don't know what Kingdom Klub is, it's a story I decided to rewrite. It's like a Final Mix. I changed some characters around, and even took some out. It's the same storyline and what not. Just a different version. Like Brotherhood (Fullmetal) or some other series they redid…But anyway! I hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one! And let the luck of the Irish be with ya…

* * *

It was a cool March afternoon in the Kingdom Klub's tree house. This was the fan club top be in, if you knew what Kingdom Hearts was, as Jade Hoffman, the president and founder of their amazing club, said. But she toots her own horn a little too much.

"Our first meeting is over!" Jade announced a little to loud to the other 4 members.

"Well, that was pretty fun!" Taryn Mooney said as the group of girls climbed down the rope ladder.

"I TOTALLY agree!" Regina Diaz (or Gina) agreed as she txted her boyfriend.

"How who you know? You were txting that gay boyfriend of yours the hole time!" Victoria (or Tori) Peterson sassed.

"He's not gay! Besides, there's nothing wrong with being gay! There are a lot of gay people who are awesome!" Gina claimed.

"For example, Axel and Roxas…" Ashley Little mumbled.

"Silence the violence, and increase the peace people!" Jade randomly said. "How 'bout we say other fave characters? I'll start. I'm totally in love with Demyx! And I love Xigbar. SO COOL! And Luxord! He is SO HOT! I love the blonde goatee/hair combo."

"Sora! Sora! I wanna share a paopu fruit with him!" Taryn exclaimed.

"LMAO, as much as I love yaoi, Marluxia is _my_ bitch." Gina giggled.

"Roxas is cool. And Riku… I really like Riku" Ashley said.

"Axel, is H-O-T HOT! Got it memorized?!" Tori laughed.

The 5 fangirls stopped were the sidewalk separated into 2 paths.

"Well, that was a nice hour. Now I gotta go home and explain why my sister's hamster is glued to the ceiling. She ya guys tomorrow." Tori said as she started to walk one path.

"Tori! Wait up! I'm staying over tonight! Tori!" Gina called and chased after.

"Bye guys." Ashley mumbled and crossed the street to her house.

Taryn and Jade stared at each other. Jade, being a complete moron, thought it was a "Don't-Blink-Game", didn't dare to blink. But Taryn, 20 times smarter than Jade, didn't think it was a game, blinked.

"Ha! I win!" Jade cheered.

"Win what?" Taryn asked.

"Don't-Blink-Game." Jade answered.

"Oh. How 'No-Taking-Game" on the way home!" Taryn purposed.

"Oooo! What's that?!! Jade ponder, very interested.

"The first one to talk, loses!"

"Oooo! I can do that!"

"Good."

For the first 5 seconds walking, Taryn thought her plan was pretty good.

"When we starting?" Jade said.

"Oh my gosh!" Taryn complained, and tried to run away from Jade.

"Wait! Is this the 'Run-Away-From-Jade-Game'?! Taryn!!" Jade called and ran after.

***The***Next***Day***

The 5 fangirls chatted on the way to the tree house. "So let me get this straight. Your Mom won a vacation for a YEAR for four? So she took your Dad, and your 2 older brothers? And left you ALL alone?" Tori laughed.

"Yep. Home alone for a year. Left me with a TON of cash." Jade answered.

"Wow. So you can have like a million parties! _Make-out_ parties…" Gina suggested.

"Uh, no." Jade disagreed.

"Being a home alone for that long might drive Jade insane…er." Taryn pointed out.

"And? I don't care!" Jade said. The 5 girls stopped in front of the tree house. "I'll open the door." Jade offered, and climbed up the rope ladder. She pushed the door open, and lost her balance. Her hands were sweaty and slipped off the rope, if that makes any sense. She landed with a thud on the grass. Thinking she didn't break a bone, everyone laughed, but not Ashley. She walked over, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Jade nodded, dazed as everyone almost peed themselves laughing.

"My pockets emptied…Must find junk…" she mumbled. She wobbled around to look for her keys, wallet, and phone. "Where's my keys?" she asked. She saw a reflective thing in the grass, and walked over. Even if it wasn't her keys, she wanted it. She bent over to pick it up, but then realized there was a shadow forming above her.

"I dropped my keys, not my shadow…" she mumbled. She looked up, and a black, coated, human figure dropped on her. She screamed, "Rape! Rape!" The figure stood up as Jade rocked in a fettle position in the grass.

"Least you won't die a virgin in that case." The man sneered. Jade whined something.

"She said her mom wanted her to die a virgin." Taryn translated. The man smirked.

"We can't all have our dreams come true, now can we?" he laughed.

"Why not go rape someone your own size!" Tori hissed. But the man wasn't paying attention. There was _another_ shadow forming around Jade. Her friends pulled her away, and another figure dropped.

"You asswhip! Where the hell are we?!" he yelled. The first make chuckled, and helped the other one up. Once again, Jade whined something.

"Uh, Jade says 'Welcome to Deptford." Taryn translated. The two men looked at each other in confusion.

The girls quickly huddled up, and whispered.

"Do you, like, know what's going on?" Gina asked.

"I dunno. They remind me about someone…" Jade said.

"Organization XIII Cosplay." Ashley suggested.

"Yeah! Perfect!" Taryn agreed. Tori removed herself from the group and looked at the two men.

"Take off your hoods." She demanded. The guys shrugged, and slid their hoods off. Axel and Xigbar. "Sweet Cosplay. Digging the Axel." Tori sweet talked with a wink.

"This isn't co-" Axel started, but then Xigbar smacked him in the back of the head.

"You dumbass, they think its dress up! We have to find the others! So just go with it!" Xigbar whispered.

"Uh, we're with a couple of other guys, and we got separated. Do you know where they might be?" Axel quickly said.

"Can I check your pants?" Tori flirted as she started walking over. Gina graved the back of her shirt, and pulled her away.

"No! Bad Tori!"

"Uh…I can tell you, they aren't down there…" Axel said, almost embarrassed.

"That's no fair!" Tori complained.

But once again, no one paid attention for there was _another _shadow around Jade. Everyone backed up a few steps as Jade looked up and saw _another_ person falling randomly from the sky. "Oh shit." She mumbled. The man fell straight on her, and jumped up immediately.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry!" he said. Jade looked up and saw the love of her life. Demyx.

"Nah, it's okay~…" she replied slowly, lost in thought. Xigbar crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes, er I mean, eye.

"Pfft! When I fall on you its rape! Then when _he_ falls on you it's 'okay~'" Xigbar mocked.

"Uhhh… Hi guys!" he quickly greeted to get away from the lusting fan girl.

"Where are you guys coming from anyway?" Taryn asked., The three men exchanged looks.

"Uh…." Xigbar mumbled.

"Sky diving." Axel claimed.

"Uh, yeahhhh…" Xigbar agreed.

"Sky diving? I thought we were fighting So-" Demyx started, but was cut off but Axel's hand.

"Yes you dumbass! They think we're Cosplay!" Axel whispered through his teeth.

"Ohhhh…"

Ashley looked up at the sky watching the next 'skydiver' fall. Unfortunately, the teen aged boy hit the roof of the tree house, rolled off, and landed with a thud on the ground. Sora. He looked bruised and in pain. He nose and mouth were lightly dripping blood.

"Hey we found our Sora buddy!" Xigbar exclaimed. Sora shook his head to get his sight back to normal. I looked at the group of fan girls who had no idea what was happening.

"Ughhh… My head hurts…" he mumbled and laid on the grass.

"If you guys are skydivers…where are your parachutes?" Taryn asked.

"And where the plane you jumped out of?" Tori added.

"Yeah…I smell something odd…" The girls looked at Gina, and together, looked down at Jade, still on the grass.

"Why are you looking at ME?!" Jade cried.

"No, not smelly…" Gina mumbled…

"Are you trying to say something bout me?!" Jade yelled.

"Something…Pretty?" Gina decided.

"Yeah, I smell it too." Tori agreed. There was a mouthful of cursing from above. Everyone looked up, and saw ANOTHER man falling from the sky. Jade and Sora moved out of the way so this person wouldn't land on them. With a thud, the man landed on the ground.

"MY ASS!" he yelled.

"Hey Marly." Axel laughed.

"That's not funny. I think I may have broken my ass." Marly complained.

"Psssh. Like we care." Xigbar pointed out

"Seriously! Where are you guys coming from?!" Tori yelled.

Ashley stepped forward. "Your logic makes no sense. Like Taryn said, no parachutes. So the crash could have killed you. And Tori made a good point as well. They're _no_ planes in sight. So obviously, you're not skydiving. You came out of no where. You thought we were stupid girls. You may have fooled Jade, being stupid and what not, but you didn't fool the rest of us." Ashley said.

She turned around and faced the group. The boys were busted. They had to think of a plan to get out, fast! But what about their last friend?

The Kingdom Klub was astonished. "Ashley! I never heard you so many words before!! And they were so smart!" Jade admired. Ashley shrugged her arms. But she kept them out a second to long.

ANOTHER teen aged boy fell from the sky. He landed right in Ashley's arms. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth let out a shriek. Her knees buckled from the weight, and she fell to the ground.

"Hey~! Roxas!" Axel called, not caring about Ashley. Roxas looked like he was badly injured as Sora. He looked up, and saw Ashley whimper in pain. He rolled off her arms and laid on the grass.

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled.

Axel, Xigbar, Mary, and Demyx ran over, leaving Sora to nap on the ground. They pushed Ashley away, and surrounded Roxas. The girls moved Ashley and watched the so called 'Cosplayers'.

"Potion! Who has a potion?!" Xigbar demanded.

"Should we give Sora one?" Demyx asked.

"Sora is the reason why Roxas looks like this!" Marly reminded.

The girls walked over to Sora as he moaned in pain.

"Sora?" Taryn asked. He opened one eye.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are you really… Are you really Sora?" she asked. He nodded. But they needed proof.

"Can we see your Keyblade?" Gina asked. He slightly smiled and weakly opened his hand. The Kingdom Key formed. The guys helping Roxas looked up.

"Guess the gig's up. We're the real deal." Axel admitted. The girls exchanged looks.

They didn't know what to do. Glomp the shit out of them? Or pinch themselves because they were dreaming. But all they did do was stand there staring.


End file.
